Wakeing Bliss
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Alecs dreams come true when hes approached by his lustful parabatai. Jace & Alec one-shot! Dont like hot gay sex? Dont read!


**First TMI one shot! Whoooo! Very excited I hope you enjoy Alec and Jaces smexiness! But if your not interested in love between men then you probably should go read something more to your liking ^^ this is quite graphic.**

Alec awoke to the sound of rain hitting his window panes. With blurry eyes he starred at the droplets as they trailed down their spidery path awaiting for fatigue to help him drift back to sleep. He felt his eyes get heavier and soon he was consumed by darkness yet in the mist of the abyss something interuppted him.

"Ah!" He heard someone audibly catch their breath down the hall. In an instant Alec jumped to his feet snatching the bow and arrow that hung off his bed post. _Someones in trouble. _Using all the stealth training he could muster in his drowsyess he lightly approached the door that had released the nearly silent cry.

"Ah.. ah" Alec only took a moment to notice that that had been Jaces voice through the door. _Its open? _Curiousity taking over him he peeked through the vaguely cracked door.

There jace was lying stifly upon his bed, his muscles rippled and strained, his face hidden by the golden hair that was beginning to stick to his forehead with sheen, his glistening body almost took alecs breath away, that is until he saw what exactly had put him in such a position.

"By the Angel" Alec whispered in complete shock as he starred at his parabatai fondling himself. His face glowed a comical red and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. _I didn't see that, I didn't see that, its just a dream, a really really good dream _Alec kept repeating as he closed his door and prayed to wake up before dream Jace came in and kicked his ass for starring.

It took some time before Alec was able to extinguish the sound of his beating heart against the pouring rain. His breath gradually became more stable as he began to concentrate on the tiny crystals that starred back at him behind the glass. Yet suddenly a shadow moved in his reflection and when he turned there stood Jace. His golden eyes hard in the darkness.

"Alec" Alec couldn't breath he shifted his weight on the other foot trying to look non chalaunt instead of anxious but he knew he was failing, epically.

"Alec. What were you doing in the hall?" Jace said coldly. His strong voice reigned a dominace Alec both admired and feared.

"… What are you talking about I wasn't in the-" faster than his eyes could follow Jace was already in motion. His body glided, disapearing and reapearing his face only inches from his own.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you Alec. I know you saw it" Jace said assertively. Alec made no attempt to move or deny it. Either choice would have been a bad one he knew right then that he had been caught, now he could only wait for the punishment to come. Besides Jaces sweet smell of sweat and sunshine was something Alec never wanted to hide from.

"I only have one question for you" Jace whispered to him as he leaned in, bringing Alecs nerves to life.

"Why did you leave?" Alec froze at his words. Had Jace said what he thought he had? Or was this some sick joke like the one he made in Alicante. When he told him to kiss him?

"Jace Im tired of your crap, get out so I can sleep" he said sternly. Jace didn't flinch instead he seemed to be moving closer.

"What do you think your doing?" Alec whispered as he backed into the wall.

"Something ive wanted to do for quite some time " Jace suddenly closed the gap between them placing his hands on the wall on each side of Alecs head and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmm" Alec sqeezed his eyes shut telling himself to wake up. Trying to control what fraction of self control he had with Jace so close to him.

"Alec" Jace said quietly as he pulled away.

"Idiot, don't pretend this isnt what you want. Your awake, will you please just.. kiss me" Alec opened his eyes and couldn't believe it, Jace was here with him and serious, asking for something Alec had only dreamed about since they were kids. _This cant be real_

Yet without hesitation he broke from his controlled barrier and captured Jaces lips on his own. The lips were soft and tender something he wasn't accostumed to as a shadowhunter. He melted into him as he felt Jace pull him closer. His body heat began to torch Alec but he didn't mind he could only pray to the Angel that he would hold him tighter.

Their kissing imediately began to get heavier, hungrier. They battled for dominace but of course Jace took control as he pushed him roughly into the wall, this made Alec smile a bit, even in kissing Jace was a warrior.

Jace lifted a hand and pulled Alecs hair a bit as the kiss went on. Alec could hear their heart beats rise and when he felt Jaces tounge run along the bottom of his lips he didn't hesitate to open up and allow him access. Jaces tounge twirled and danced in Alecs mouth, sending shivers down his spine. _Its not enough Jace _he thought and as if he had said it aloud Jace pulled away abrutly and forcfully claimed his neck. He licked and nipped Alec, completely transforming his flawless pale skin, filling it with marks of belonging.

Jace began to run a hand up and down alecs chest and swiftly removed his shirt barely missing a second away from Alecs lips. As the lightheadedness of lust took over, Alec found himself ridding of Jaces shirt faster than either of them had thought possible and he was rewarded for his skill with a seductive smile from his companion.

"Bed. Now" Jace demaned and he glady obliged. They kissed and touched until Alec could feel the edge of the bed hitting the back of his knees. Jace broke away suddenly and pushed him down.

"What're you-" Alec began but he was cut off by the sound of a zipper being pulled down he looked down in awe seeing Jace so sexily on his knees starring at the bulge in his jeans. Jace starred at it hungrily and stripped his boxers away letting Alecs length stand at attention. His face reddened as he saw Jaces clearly surprised expression.

"My my Alec where have you been hiding this thing" Alecs face began to burn again and just as he was going to interject he lost his train of thought as he felt a moist warmness engulf him.

"Ah!" he caught his breath stifling the moan that begged to be released. Jace licked from base to tip and back again teasing Alec in the best of ways. A curious hand made its way up to caress an erected nipple and the sudden contact made Alecs back arch. Jace smirked as his tounge swirled around the tip and dipped his head low, sucking slowly to torture Alec. But when he heard an unmistakeable moan escape his stoic friend he wasted no time in devouring him completely. Alec squirmed beneath him loving the feel of Jaces mouth on him.

"Jace, ah!" Jace began to pump him as his head bobbed up and down quickly. Alec couldn't believe the warm silky pleasure that Jace was giving him but soon he felt his time was nearing he could feel the rumbling geyser down below and begged Jace to stop before he errupted. Surprizing Jace did so and Alec heard himself make a small whimper of disapointment from the lost contact.

In one graceful motion Jace sprawled on top of parabatai and kissed him passionately leaving no room for hesitance, for thoughts, only pleasure.

"Im sorry Alec" he said between kisses. "But im not done yet" Alec had no time to ask him what he meant as he watched Jace rip off the rest of his pants then slide off his own. Alec gasped seeing the length that Jace had exposed.

Jace layed on him skin on skin and Alec was entranced with heated ectasy, their intimate contact awoke every nerve in his body and Jace knew it. He moved downward and began to claim an ignored nipple, licking and biting it making Alec free sweet moans and protests. He raised two fingers to Alecs mouth sudddenly "Suck" was all that Jace had to say before alec took them into his mouth. Alec could feel Jaces member harden against his leg at the way his tongue swirled around on his fingers.

Jace came up suddenly and replaced his fingers with tender lips smiling at him seductivly. He looked down at Alec silently asking for approval and he simply nodded. Alec placed himself on his knees to let Jace take control.

"What are you doing?" Jace questioned. Alec suddnely flushed wondering if he had gone too far. Jace lightened up his expression as he saw Alecs uncertain gaze.

"I mean why turn around? We can do it with you facing me" Jace smiled and kissed the back of Alecs neck to relax him.

"I just thought this would be less awkard for you" Alec said unable to look at his partner. Jace put a hand to his shoulder and flipped him over to his back.

"The only way it'd be awkard was if I have to stare at the back of your head all night. Id much rather see your face while you scream my name" Alecs face burned as he saw the lust behind Jaces golden eyes.

Jace rubbed Alecs thighs to relax his friend then carefully poked at his entrace trying to find the right spot and slid a single finger in. Alec squirmed beneath him trying to ignore the odd pressure.

"Relax" jace cooned. And Alec did as he was told. The hand began to pull in and out in a slow rhythm and before Alec had realized he was moving with it, pumping it in him. Jace took that motion to add another. This was a bit painful for Alec but he knew it would hurt and just nodded his head for Jace to go on. Jace did the same and pulled them in and out sciossoring inside him, loving the way alec panted like a desperate dog.

"Im ready" Alec said suddenly. Without another word Jace picked up Alces legs and threw them over his shoulders, coated his own member with spit and slowly drove himself into his friend. Alecs cry of pain and pleasure was enough to throw Jace over the edge but he wasn't sure of Alecs limits just yet, he needed to take it easy for his sake no matter how swollen he became at the sound of his quicked breaths.

Jace thrust in and out at an excrusiating pace, Alecs tightness driving him mad. Jace kept up his pace as he began to angle himself to hit Alecs spot. "Jace… faster…" Alecs plea only made Jaces arousal harden. He began to push himself in and out more rapidly watching Alec surpress his moans. However in moments he was able to break the sound barrier.

"AH Jace! By the Angel do it again!" Jace smirked thrusting deeper, faster, moving at a pace he hadnt realize was possible hitting Alecs prostate over and over until Alecs cries became audible and his body glistened with sweat. His finger nails dug into Jaces back as he attempted to hold on to reality and to the man he loved praying he would never have to let go. The appearance of Alec so consumed with lust threw Jace in a frenzy. He grabbed Alecs member and began to pump him like a mad man as he thrust himself in and out. Their groans and pleas filled the air until their was no room to breathe. Both boys couldn't believe the intense sensations but soon they reached their climax calling out eachothers name as they rode out in ectasy.

Jace shuddered to a stop as he released Alecs member and slumped beside him on the bed. They layed side by side facing one another desperatly trying to find the air to breathe again. It was Alec who spoke first.

"Jace…I don't care if this is a dream or not. But I want you to know… I love you. I always have." Jace smiled a gentle smile that made his golden body resemble the sun.

"You idiot" was the only thing that escaped his lips before he gently kissed Alec and darkness took over.

By morning Alec felt surprisingly well rested esspeacially after having such an amazing dream. He found some sweats and a worn sweater and ran down the stairs for some breakfast before training. At the table he noticed Jace sleeping and isabelle cooking something that sort of looked like a pancake but with her you could never be too sure. He sat across from his parabatai slightly flushed as he recalled the contents of last nights blissful dream.

"Why is Jace so tired?" he called to Isabelle as she moved past him to the fridge. She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"How could he not be? _I_ barely got any sleep either hearing all that moaning and groaning last night." Alecs jaw dropped at her words. _It wasn't… a dream?_

"I do have to say nice job bro, its about time." She smiled as she left the room. Leaving Alec to stare red faced at the sleeping angel that he loved so deeply.

**I hope you liked it feel free to review Im always up for critques!**


End file.
